Knockdown
Knockdown results in a creature or person being knocked to the ground and temporarily vulnerable. A knocked down person by fall on their back, whilst a knocked down dragon or chimera may end on its side. It can be caused by physical attacks, spells, or explosions. Once downed a creature cannot attack for a short period, and is more vulnerable to damage from attacks. Ability and resistance to being knocked down is measured by the stats Knockdown Power and Knockdown Resistance. Overview Knockdown Power of a weapon indicates the core amount of knockdown inherent to a primary or secondary weapon. Knockdown is increased by equipping certain armor, jewelry and particular Augments. Moreover each skill and spell and each stage of mutli-strike attacks has a different knockdown - these factors are thought to all contribute to the likelyhood of attacks resulting in eventual knockdown. A character or creature's Knockdown Resistance can be diminished with continued, cumulative attacks. The more attacks foes suffer in quick succession increase the likelihood of an enemy reaching its individual knockdown threshold. Once an enemy's knockdown threshold is reached, foes will fall down and abort any action they were attempting. When knocked down damage is greatly increased. Knockdown has different effects on different creatures, but usually results in the target being knocked off their legs. A knocked down human will end prostrate, whilst a knockdowned Chimera rolls on the ground. Knocked down creatures and humans are more vulnerable to attacks, and usually take much more damage once downed. Smaller creatures, once knocked down, can be grappled. There are different routes to knockdown - some attacks will squash a foe to the ground, others will knock it into the air before they fall helplessly to the ground, and some, mostly bow skills will knock a foe far back horizontally - the outcome in all three is the same prostrate state however. Knockdown Power . The Knockdown Power values show in the Status menu are those of the longsword (291) for the primary weapon, and unarmed (100) for the secondary]] The Knockdown Power of a weapon stat indicates it's inate ability to inflict knockdown damage. For an Unarmed human the knockdown power is 100 - whilst with a weapon the core knockdown power comes directly from a weapon. The core knockdown power of spells are not shown in menus, but do differ from spell to spell. The knockdown power of an attack is related to the weapon used, but modified by the skills used - with some skills with much greater knockdown power than others. Some spells also have higher knockdown e.g., High Comestion and Stone Grove/Stone Forest/Stone Jungle have very high knockdown damage outputs. Knockdown Resistance The Knockdown Resistance of armor and other equipment indicates its ability to add to the wearer's resistance to knockdown. A naked adventurer has a knockdown resistance of zero. Knockdown resistance is increased by equipping certain armor, jewelry and particular Augments. Body parts also have different knockdown resistance and vulnerabilities, e.g., a Drake's heart, when compared to other portions of its torso. Equipment and augments The majority of a charcter's knockdown power comes from their weapon, and or from the skill or spells used. Weapon knockdown can reach over 500 for the larger heavier weapons such as Warhammers and Shields when Dragonforged. Knockdown power can also be increased by wearing certain armor and rings. A number of Augments improve knockdown resistance or ability. The Ogre Bone earring increases knockdown resistance by 16% Skills Some specific types of attack, both magic and physical are designed to knockback, or knockdown - because knockdown damage is cumulative it is worth following up blows if the first strike seemed to have no effect. Dark magic critical attacks also seem to have a high knockdown effect. An object or spell with an Explosives effect will have good knockdown -including such as Blast Arrow, Explosive Barrel, impact from [[Bolide], or the blast from Explosive Rivet. Jumping heavy attacks oft have good knockdown - be it Sorcerer's Magick Billow or a Melee user's attack. Perfect Blocks (with Reflect or Deflect core skills) also produce a shockwave that in addition to any other effects, has good knockdown. Offensive |Savage Lash / Indomitable Lash |Smaller foes directly struck are likely to be blown into the air by the force of the strike |- |Arc of Might / Arc of Deliverance |An area of effect shockwave with high stagger - creature's directly hit are likely to be knocked down as well |- |Escape Slash / Exodus Slash |Good knockback or stagger effect on the second follow up blow |- |Spark Slash / Corona Slash |Thought to be intended to knockdown foes - the effect is relatively weak on all but the smaller foes |- |Savage Lunge / Indomitable Lunge |The finisher of this lunge has good knockback, but not the lunge itself |- |rowspan=3| |Hindsight Slash / Hindsight Sweep |The return blow has good knockdown in a front arc if the evade is successfully performed |- |Legion's Bite / Dragon's Maw |High knockdown power |- |Flesh Skewer / Soul Skewer / Fate Skewer |The finishing move knocks back violently |- |rowspan=2| |Tusk Toss / Antler Toss |Lifts smaller enemies into the air. |- |Downthrust / Downcrack |A powerful damaging attack which often knocks down human sized enemies. Not particularly powerful effect. |- |rowspan=3| |Powder Charge / Powder Blast |Explosive in effect |- |Spiderbite / Snakebite |Good knockdown power following the attack |- |Clarity / Clairvoyance |Very good knockdown if perfectly timed |- | |Toss and Trigger / Advanced Trigger |Effective against smaller foes |- |rowspan=2| |Ensnare / Implicate |Effective knockdown against multiple smaller and medium sized foes |- |Soaring Stone |Lifts up and then knocks down the foe. The lower tier skills Leaping Stone and Stepping Stone do not do this |- | |Full Bend / Mighty Bend |Knocks back horizontally a single target |- |rowspan=2| |Dire Arrow / Deathly Arrow |Needs to be correctly timed - foes are knocked back a long way |- |Whistle Dart / Shriek Dart |The sonic blast can blow a direcly hit smaller foe high into the air with excellent knockdown, though the primary effect of these skills is flinching |- |rowspan=2| |Comestion and higher variants |A fire based spell with good knockdown - smaller enemies may be blown intp the air |- |Frigor |Any small or medium foe struck by Frigor's spire of ice will be lifted off their feet into the air. Larger foes can also be knocked down. |- |rowspan=2| |Seism and higher versions |A powerful holy spell with damage and knockdown in a wide radius |- |Maelstrom and higher versions |Lifts up and so knocks down any drawn into its vortex |- | |Magickal Flare / Magickal Gleam |High knockdown against undead |- |rowspan=2| |Sky Dance / Sky Rapture |Medium knockdown, smaller foes are lifted into the air by the initial strike |- |Stone Grove / Stone Forest |A fire based spell with some physical damage - good knockdown - similar to Seism but a smaller area, faster to cast, and a different element. |} Defensive A few skills and spells increase knockdown resistance. *Magick Archer's Bracer Arrow and Great Bracer Arrow boost both knockdown and Stagger resistances for the caster and any targeted ally. *Mage's Spellscreen and High Spellscreen boost knockdown and other resistances of any ally that enters the spells field of effect. *Fighter's Stone Will and Steel Will increases Knockdown and Stagger resistance of the fighter. Flying Creatures Flying creatures, large and small, can be knocked down when in flight - in general ranged skills with high knockdown or stagger can be assumed to be effective. Ground based explosions can also knockdown low flyers. Notes *Almost all creatures can be knocked down, with the exception of Ghosts. *Hydra have a special knockdown state that can only be achieved by cutting off all four heads at once. *Stagger is a more common effect than knockdown, on small and medium foes *The formula relating knockdown power, knockdown resistance, and spell and skill effects to the likelyhood of knockdown is not known - nor are the influence of other stats such as strength and defense **Absolute or numerical values for the knockdown power of spells or skills are not given in game. **(Speculation) It seems possible that Knockdown Resistance (a percentage) is multiplied by the character's defence to obtain the true knockdown resistance value. An equally or more likely option is that the knockdown percentage is multiplied by the creature or human's weight. See also *Stagger *Damage Calculation *Thrown Damage Category:Concepts Category:Stats